


Она

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: В ней живого, по правде, осталосьТо и есть, что такие стихи
Series: Райтобер-2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 1





	Она

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День шестнадцатый: Запись на салфетке, сделанная дрожащей рукой

Она пишет стихи на салфетках,  
Чеках, пачках и собственной коже.  
В нитях спутанных марионетка,  
Это всё, что она ещё может.

Она держит весь день под контролем:  
Поминутно расписанный план  
Сохраняет испуг, что потонем,  
Что успехи, лишь самообман.

Она пишет дрожащей рукою,  
В перерывах безумного бега.  
Строкам, вылитым кóсой стеною,  
Она — альфа, она же — омега.

В ней живого, по правде, осталось  
То и есть, что такие стихи,  
Страх волнами, да морем усталость.  
Я прошу, ты её сбереги.


End file.
